Leafeon
Leafeon es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la cuarta generación, es la contraparte de glaceon y una de las 7 evoluciones posibles de Eevee. Etimología El nombre Leafeon, proviene de la palabra inglesa leaf, que en español significa hoja, y de la palabra eon, la cual iba a ser el nombre original de su preevolución Eevee, además de ser el sufijo agregado a todas las evoluciones de éste. Su nombre francés, Phyllali, viene de la palabra chlorophylle (clorofila) y el sufijo li, que se agrega a toda la familia evolutiva de Eevee. Biología Los pocos ejemplares de Leafeon que existen habitan los bosques más profundos, de los rincones más recónditos de Sinnoh. Leafeon es un Pokémon perfectamente integrado con la vegetación que le rodea. Actúa como protector de los bosques en los que habita y su aliento puede revivir la hierba seca. Posee un cuerpo delgado y estilizado ideal para moverse sigilosamente entre el bosque. Su color es de un amarillo cremoso, con tonos verdes en sus orejas y cola, desde donde nacen sendas hojas. Leafeon es un Pokémon prácticamente imposible de atrapar debido a su timidez. Por ello, la mejor manera de conseguir un Leafeon es evolucionar a Eevee cerca de la roca musgo, situada en el Bosque Vetusto y en el bosque Yaguruma. Al entrenarle cerca de esa roca, Eevee siente el poder del musgo y evoluciona, mientras que su contraparte Glaceon hace lo contrario al exponerse frente a la roca hielo. Su entrenamiento se reserva a entrenadores expertos, debido a que aunque es de carácter tranquilo y bondadoso, no siempre obedece al entrenador, ya que no está acostumbrado al trato con éstos. Algunos entrenadores han tenido que pedir ayuda a otros expertos para que sus Leafeon les obedezcan. Leafeon puede curarse a sí mismo exponiéndose al sol con su habilidad defensa hoja. Cuando Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon, se protege de los Pokémon venenosos ya que es prácticamente imposible que ellos respiren aire completamente limpio y a los Leafeon no les gusta respirar aire que no sea completamente puro. Se cree que Shaymin enseñó a los Leafeon a absorber los gases tóxicos y a transformarlos en aire puro. Leyendas dicen que hordas de Leafeon aparecen cuando Celebi hace renacer un bosque, y le ayudan a darle vitalidad a los árboles y arbustos. Se dice que este mágico Pokémon mantiene un círculo simbiótico con el bosque donde vive. Este pokémon es muy longevo debido a su gran importancia para los bosques, algunos tienen más de 1000 años. Diferencia de género Evolución Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon en Diamante, Perla y Platino subiendo un nivel al lado de la roca musgo en el bosque Vetusto. Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon en Blanco y Negro subiendo un nivel al lado de la roca musgo en el Yaguruma Forest. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Leafeon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Leafeon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas):: Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Leafeon es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Leafeon es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Para más información, consulta los Movimientos Huevo de Eevee. Leafeon pertenece al grupo de cría Campo. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Leafeon son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Leafeon: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas * Sale como una estatua en The Rise of Darkrai En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en un trofeo coleccionable junto a Glaceon. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Fresh Snow Pokemon and a Verdant Pokemon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokemon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an Ice type and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a Grass type, and the air around it is always fresh and clean. Trofeo Leafeon y Glaceon SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Leafeon y Glaceon en Brawl En el manga * En el manga Pokémon Special es uno de los Pokémon de Mitsumi. En el TCG Leafeon Unleashed.jpg Leafeon Uncommon.jpg Leafeon LV. X.jpg Leafeon HOLOFOIL.jpg Leafeon 1.jpg Curiosidades * Es, junto a Vaporeon y Umbreon, la evolución de Eevee más grande. * Leafeon mide y pesa lo mismo que Kricketune. * A lo largo del anime, los Leafeon que han ido apareciendo tienen el color de uno brillante, pero no se sabe si son considerados brillantes. Pasa lo mismo con Toxicroak, Garchomp y Glaceon. * Leafeon es la contraparte de glaceon ya que ambos se indrodujero en la cuarta generacion y necesitan evolucionar de la misma manera exponiendose a la roca musgo y a la roca hielo, algo similar sucede con sus parientes espeon y umbreon. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Folipurba * Francés: Phyllali Anotaciones